


The best way to misunderstood

by Daskleine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 3rd person, A little bit of angst, Blondie - Freeform, But no sexual content, Chocobros - Freeform, Dorks, First work for this fandom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Sexual Frustration, TheTomatoQueen, chocodorks, emotional Prompto, missunderstanding, stupid Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: What if your stupid best friend starts to steal your food, your breath and your bodyheat?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTomatoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomatoQueen/gifts).



> A big thank you to Kukkiisart and veron-argentum on Tumblr. Without them I wouldn't be able to post this!

It burned. Every inch, every damn cell this slender fingers touched were on fire. A strangled whines escaped his throat as Prompto claps a hand over his mouth, trying to stay quiet. 

Finally the rough fingertips stilled and he heard a tiny snoring from behind. Prompto let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding while pushing his shirt back down. He tried to wiggle out of his best friend's arm, but suddenly Noctis tightens his grip and pressed Prompto against his chest, sighted in promptos neck. The blond boy couldn't help his desperate groan. This goes on for a week. Prompto couldn't explain it to himself. Why all of the sudden is Noctis so clingy at night? What does he dream? Prompto squint his eyes at that thought, it only hurts more than it already does. He really needs to calm his racing heart and fall asleep. 

Prompto huffs. His hands are shaking as he hesitantly gropes Noctis arm that is wrapped around his stomach. It's getting warm. His eyebrows knit together in concentration. He thinks about anything but Noctis pressing his body against him. Wow… well to be honest, It's not only at night that Noctis got clingy, in the last three days he even acted strange at daytime. Prompto didn't mind though. He didn't mind that Noctis started eating from his plate or even from his spoon. Prompto stopped getting flustered about it, about how Nocts soft pink lips wrap around his spoon, his saliva left when Noct draws back, closing his eyes and humming happily when he throws back his head….

GOSH! Bad thoughts bad thoughts! Prompto presses his legs together squirming, the warm puddle setting slowly in his stomach down to his crotch. It got even worse when Prompto starts thinking about yesterday. How Noctis leaned onto him when they stopped at a fast food restaurant. Ignis and Gladio went inside and the friends were on the back seats, scrolling through the snapshots from Prompto’s camera. They laughed about some silly shots of Ignis and how that one red Chocobo chased after the camera. Noctis just listens most of the time to Prompto’s rambling and then, it was just a split second, shoot him a warm toothy smile when they looked at a selfie of both of them. Prompto could have sworn his heart stopped there for a moment. The poor boy didn't even had a minute to catch himself, no! Right after that heart attack followed the next when Noctis leaned his full weight against his side, lying his head on Prompto’s shoulder. The young man swallowed hard. He didn't even noticed that his friend talked to him. He first came back to earth when the weight on his shoulder shifted. The blond man's head whipped around to catch the gaze of his friend. Noctis had asked him something and tapped on the camera. Prompto had to do everything in his power to not lose himself in the crystal blue. “Everything alright?” Noctis had asked and Prompto played it off with a way to fake sounding laugh. That seemed enough for his friend, then his attention went back to the camera in Prompto’s delicate hands. 

Prompto started to try wiggling out of Noctis’s strong grasp. His arms and hands are so slender compared to Noctis’s. Rough fingertips slide over Prompto’s arm, causing him goosebumps and a shaky groan. How can he be this gentle and sweet in his sleep that Prompto almost breaks in half? The blond man gave up, his friend was way too heavy and too strong to shove away and… maybe, just maybe, he didn't really wanted to shove him away after all. The good side is, neither of them have to freeze in their tent.  
_______________________

“Hey Sleepyhead, get up!”  
He felt a gentle hand brushing through his hair.  
“You can't sleep longer than me!” Prompto could hear the smile in Noctis’s voice, but he couldn't feel his body beside him anymore, he must have gotten up.  
“Guys? It's not like I made all that breakfast to get eaten by Gladio and myself alone!”  
Prompto rolled groaning on his back, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He tried to hold that pose longer than necessary, just to ease a little more in Noctis’s delicate touch.  
“Still so sleepy, blondie?” Noctis hummed when he peeled the hands off of Prompto’s eyes. As they both locked eyes, Prompto somewhat got the feeling that his friend’s face slowly inched closer. He took all of Noct’s features in. That jawline, bright eyes and such soft looking lips. Promptis eyes fluttered close unintentionally.  
They heard another sharp “Guys!“ from outside the tent. As Noctis sighed and drew back, starting to crawl out of the tent, Prompto was thrown back into reality. It was as if a bubble popped. Suddenly all his senses screamed in the back of his head for Noctis to come back, scream for reaching out, taking his hand, pulling him back and down to him, but he didn't, he shouldn't anyway.

Noctis acted like nothing ever happened and Prompto couldn't wrap his head around about last week at all.  
-It's for the better,- the blond man told himself, -maybe you’re just imagining things. Why would Noct ever like you back?- Prompto felt pathetic and quietly ate his breakfast.  
_______________

It got late, the sun was setting already when Prompto sat beside Noctis by the sea, letting their feet hang low over the water. Prompto didn't exactly know where his other friends were and he didn't care. Just this moment here was everything that counts. The warm feeling in his stomach never faded at all the whole day.  
It was cruel how near and how far he was from Noctis. He could just reach out, take his hand, but he didn't, he wouldn't. Never. Noctis was the prince after all. 

Weirdly, Noct was watching around a lot, shifting in his place and bending forward. Did the space between them just grew smaller? Prompto shook his head and tried to shoo his awkward feelings away. It's just his imagination, it must be. 

The gap between them was almost closed now. Inch by inch, until their legs touched. Prompto felt the tips of his ears burn, hopefully Noct didn't notice. But how couldn't he? The reflection in the water clearly showed his tomato-like appearance. How can Noctis be so cruel to him? Did he find out about his feelings? Is it that?

Suddenly, wetness and teeth. A bite. Prompto jumped to his feet, feeling with his left hand where Noctis had bitten him. Wide eyes meeting flabbergasted ones. 

“Wha-.” Prompto open and closed his mouth several times.  
“Did it hurt?“ Noctis asked with a worried look on his face. He scrambled to his feet, closing the space between them. He came to a sudden halt when he notices how Prompto scoots backwards.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Prompto almost screamed at Noctis for his puzzled look. His heart races now in the back of his throat, he feels like throwing up. The world begins slightly to spin as tears spill over his cheeks and he gritted his teeth.  
“Why are you crying!” Noctis sounds so shocked. Why is he shocked??? He know exactly what he did.  
“Are you kid..ding?” Promptos shaking voice broke halfway through, it was barely more than a whisper. He had to start again. “Are you kidding me? Are you doing this on purpose? Is that some sort of prank?” Prompto hated how his voice was invaded by sobs.  
“Please, Prompto. I am sorry. Tell me what I did.” Noctis voice almost sound desperate, he came a bit closer, making himself smaller, eyes so pleading Prompto could have died on the spot.  
“The… the Food Sharing, the hugging… the,” Prompto couldn't continue and swallowed on his tears, the salty taste on his lips as he bit them.  
Noct straightened his back again, laying his head to the right side. “Huh?”  
“Please stop playing with me, Noct. I mean… the cuddling the… The bite just now!“ He wiped his tears away and cursed himself for his emotions.  
“what's with that?” it drives Prompto mad that his friend still acted so clueless.  
“How can you be so cruel? How can you play with my feelings like that?“ He almost screamed now, his hands thrown over his head.  
“What? But Prompto! I thought you would like that? Isn't that what you do when you are dating?”  
Promptos eyes went so wide, Noctis though they will plopped out of his head at any moment.  
The young man thought he heard wrong, asking his friend to repeat. Prompto forgot to cry further as he heard Nocts last words again. Replaying them over and over in his head. His friend seemed shy out of the sudden as he rubbed his neck, his gaze everywhere but on him.  
“But. When? Why? How?”  
Carefully steps over the grass, always watching Promptos face if he should stop again. Noctis stands in front of his friend, taking his hand and squeezing them, thumb running circles over the back of Promptos hand.  
“Wasn't it you who always hit my ass?“  
“Yeah, but...”  
“And wasn't it you who always wants to take selfies and clings at my side?“  
“well, tru. That's...”  
“AAAAAAND, I think I remember very clearly how you said you could only think about me to come rescue you, when they got you.” Noctis eyes rested on Prompto, who squirmed under his gaze.  
“Yes, but. Noct that was all.... I didn't meant. Well..uh....”  
Suddenly he dropped Promptis hands, his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks the deepest red Prompto had ever seen in his life. “Shit.”  
Prompto tried to catch Noctis eyes, but it's to late, he already turned on his heels.  
“Sorry. Nevermind then,” the Prince mumbled and start to run away.  
Promptos hands start to sweat and he shifted his weight from one leg to another fidgeting with his fingers. His feet start to move on their own. Slowly, then faster, until he run, catching up with his friend.  
“Noctis. Hey Noct. Did you meant what you just said?“  
Noctis didn't even turned around as he yelled, “I said nevermind, Blondie!”  
Prompto stumbled over a rock, barely catching himself on all fours as he felt to the ground with a loud “Huff.” He could feel the tears bubbling back up his eyes when suddenly he felt someone kneeling beside him.  
“Are you alright?” Promptos head shoot up, looking an embarrassed prince in the worried eyes, cheeks and ears still red.  
He didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around Noctis neck, which yelped in response to the sudden weight, catching the two of them with one hand to the ground.  
“Did- did you hurt yourself this much or?” Nocts voice is unsteady as his arms came up to pat Promptos back hesitantly, stopping himself from trying to bury his face in his friend's neck. Almost, just almost. He could hold back. He didn't want to hurt Prompto even more.  
“I- I never thought a nobody like me would ever get liked back!” Prompto sobbed, his body was shaking in Nocts arms, who proceed to hold him closer.  
“Shhhh. What are you saying, silly?” Noctis rubbed soothing circles on his back. His brain needed a moment to process what was happening right now. “I always told you, you are good enough, Didn't I?” A huge smile creeped on Notis face.  
“But! I am such a-,” his friend interrupted him, “You were never a loser to me, Blondie!” He spoke softly before he buried his nose in his boyfriend's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> For my waifu Poipoi:  
> Yeah remember when I asked you all that weird grammar stuff and told you I am writing a Jeanmarco fic? I guess I lied.  
> Happy Birthday, babe.


End file.
